Thinking Out Loud
by AloneBird
Summary: A love can create wonderful things but the same love can destory everything.
1. Small Bump

Author' note: Well hello there everyone. This is my firt fanfiction I put here and I hope you like it. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey it all belongs to E.L James. What I write it's just my own imagination.

_**Small Bump**_

It was little after midnight. Christian was looking out of the window, counting the stars. He had been waiting for this moment for months. These past couple of days he fall asleep with his phone on his hand. He heard footsteps and felt his heartbeat quiking.

"Sir?" It was Taylor, his security head. "I brougth you some water." Taylor passed him to bottle. He felt sorry fort he man. Seven years ago he was in the same place as .

"How was it for you, to wait?" Christian turned his head towerds Taylor. Normally he wouldn't have chit chats with his emloyee but right now he needed someone to talk.

"May I speak freely sir?" Christian noded. "It was shit. You just had to sit there and wait, there is nothing you can do." Taylor said remembering those hours. "Sir, I.." Taylor's words cut with the opening of a door. They looked at the doctor, impationtly.

" you can come in now." said smiling.

Christian step inside the room, his eyes immediatly fell for Ana. His sweet, loving and beautiful Ana. She looked tired. 'Ofcourse she's tired you idiot.' He said to himself. "Hi baby." Christian kissed Ana's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi," Ana's voice was sore. "I'm fine now." She said while looking the blue bondle in her arms. This beautiful creature was their's. "Christian look at him, he is beautiful."

"Yes, he is." He still couldn't believed the fact that he was a father now. He had a son, a son with Ana. Theodore Grey, Christian Grey and Anastasia Steel's newborn baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" He asked hesitantly. He was afraid to heard him, he looked so tiny. Some of the nurse put him to his arms. Christian felt like his heart might stop. Teddy was so tiny and warm, he could feel his heart warming. It was the most wonderful thing to feel.

"You look wonderful with him. You're going to be a wonderful father Christian." He looked at Ana. He had told her about his fears about becoming a father and she told him her fears about becoming a mother. She was only twenty and still in college. Those past nine months they were each others rocks. They both had fears. Their thought were cut half with the cry of Teddy.

"Is he okey?" Christian asked with a panic in his voice. "Did I hurt him?" He was in deep panic.

"No , his just hungry." Said the same nurse while handing Teddy to Ana.

"Oh" It was the only thing he can say. He looked down at Ana. She was feeding their son and she was natural with him. He fit her arms perfectly.

"Dr. Green may I have word with you?" He was now in his CEO self.

"Sure." Dr. Greene said walking towerds her her room with Christian behind.

"When can I take them home?" He wanted them home as soon as possible. The hospital was too croweded and he didn't want any trouble with the press.

"Well , they're both healty but we still need to do some test but after that you can take them home by tomorrow."

"You know that no one can hear about this, right . I'm a very private man and I don't want anyone to hurt my family." He said sternly. slowy noded. Their conversation was over. Christian went back to Ana's side. She was talking to a nurse while holding Teddy. They were both beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said with a smile on her face. "What did said?"

"She said we can go home tomorrow."

"You heard that Teddy? Daddy said we can go home tomorrow." _Daddy_, it was very strange to hear himself called as daddy. He was this cold CEO that everyone feared, but called daddy felt great.

"You looked tired baby, you should get some sleep." He took Teddy from her arms. He was fast asleep. Christian put him to his bassinet.

"You should rest too. You were up all night." Ana said with a sleepy voice. She was really tired. "I will, don't worry about me." Christian kissed her lips gently. They were soft.

After checking Teddy one last time he went to find Taylor. He was on the phone.

"Yes I understant. No he's…"

"Taylor, who is on the phone?"

Taylor looked Christian with sorry eyes.

"It's your wife ." He said handing him to phone.

Author's note (again): I'm not native in English, I just study English Lit. So if there is any mistake with the grammer I'm sorry and if there is anyone who is willing to be my Beta I would really appreciate it. Please PM me for this matter. Thank you all


	2. Karma

Chapter Two

_**Karma**_

He was angry. Right now he just wanted to beat somebody so badly. She was always fucking with his happiness, whenever he is happy, she's always there to fuck up his happy moments.

"Give me the phone Taylor." Christian hissed and took the phone from him.

"What do you want Elena?" She wasn't supposed to call him, she knew that he wasn't going to be there.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here, you know that we have to attend this party Christian."

"I told you I had some business to do. You should've known that I wasn't going to be there." He hissed again. She was testing his patiants.

"You're with her again, right?" She asked.

"It's none of your fucking business. I won't be there for a couple of days, I have to go now." He hung up the phone. She was really annoying. It was her fault, because of her they were in this mess.

"She has tos tay away Taylor." Christian said while handing the phone to him. He needed to calm down before going back to room. He felt like losing control and he hated losing control. Last time he lost his control, he end up marrying Elena. It had been the worst day of his life but he was taking his control back.

* * *

It was 8:00 AM when the woke with a baby's cry. He was on his feet immediatly heading towards Teddy's bassinat. Teddy's face was red from all the crying. Christian took him to his arms. He was trying to calm him down when he heard Ana's voice.

"Christian, give him to me. He must be hungry." She said slowly.

"You should eat too." Christian said with a worry in his voice. He knew that she didn't eat anything since yesterday.

"I will eat after I fed him, I promise." She said holding Teddy to her chest.

"Okay. I'll tell Taylor to bring you some food."

"Chicking soup." Ana said sweetly. She was really hungry. " Does Kate now that we're in hospital?"

"Yes, Taylor called them this morning. They're on their way to here." Christian said while texting Taylor. Elliot and Kate was the only family members who knew Ana's pregnancy. They had to told them, since Kate, Ana's best friend and he trusted his brother to keep secrets.

"Elena called." He said suddenly. He didn't want to keep it as a secret from her. "She knows that I'm with you."

"Oh, does she…" Ana felt her throat went dry. "Does she know? I mean does she…" Christian felt the hurt on her voice. He didn't want to hurt her.

"No, no she doesn't know any of this. She just knows that I'm with you." He hated himself for upsetting her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." It was the only thing he could said.

Ana didn't said anything, she continued feeding Teddy. She was hurt but not with Christian. He had to marry her. He did that to protect them. Her thought were cut half with the opening of the door. It was Kate and Elliot.

"Oh my God! Elliot look at him, he's beautiful." Kate said excitingly while heading towards to bed.

"Congratulations little brother." Elliot said hugging Christian. He was happy for his brother. Seeing Christian made him happy too.

"Thanks." He replied quitley

"Do you want the hold him?" Ana asked Kate. She knew that they were trying for a baby for months. "You won't hurt him, don't worry." She said seeing Kate scary eyes.

"He's so tiny." Kate said.

Ana slowly placed Teddy to Kate's arms. She too looked wonderful with him. "When can we go home Christian?" She suddenly asked. She really wanted to go home.

" said they're going to discharge you in an hour." He sit at the edge of the bed, massaging her legs.

"Look at them, they're going to be a good parents when they have a baby." Ana said gesturing towards Kate and Elliot.

"They are." Christian replyed.

"I really want to go home, I missed home." Ana said turning her head to Christian.

"I know baby, I missed it too." He did really missed their home, his only home.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Christian leaned down and put a small kiss to lips. They're going to start a new life, hopefully a happy one.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm really thankful that you take your time to read and reviewed it. Here is my second chapter. I know understand that how hard is to write a new chapter**__**. Enjoy your reading**__**.**_


	3. Home

Chapter Three

_**Home**_

_February 4, 2013, Seattle_

_It was really cold, even jogging he felt the cold air hitting him. These couple of days were stressful. He was in the middle of an arrangment with the China, he had to let go some steam since he hadn't had any submissive for four months._

_He was going back to the Escala when he heard the voices._

"_No! Let go of me please, please don't do this!" _

"_You fucking bitch shut your mouth!"_

_Christian head towards to the voices. It was in the middle of night and everywhere was dark. He turned the corner and saw them. The man was on the top the girl, trying to tie her hands._

"_Please stop!" The girl said crying. She was struggling._

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Christian punched the man. "You shit!"_

_Taylor was there immediately. The man was knocked out._

"_Are you okay sir?"_

"_Yes." Christian said kneeling down to check the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked her gentley._

"_Thank you," The girl's voice was shakey. "Thank you for saving me."_

_Christian check the girl. She had a cut on her lip and some brusies on her arms. "Lets get you to hospital." _

"_No! No hospital, please? I promise I'm good." She said with a panic._

"_Okay, no hospital." He didn't want to scare her. "What's your name?" He asked._

"_Ana"_

"_Ana" Christian said to himself. It was a very beautiful name. "It's a beautiful name Ana." He said smiling. He wanted to make her comfortably, if he wanted to help her he had to make sure that she was comfortable with him. "Where do you live Ana? Tell me so I can take you home."_

"_I… I can't, I don't have a home." She said shivering, she was really cold._

_Christian looked her scared big blue eyes. It was the first thing he noticed. They were beautiful and she was a brunette, like __**her**__. They were all like __**her **__with their blue eyes and long brown hair._

"_Let me take you my home than. You're cold and your lip is bleeding, we need to take care of it." He felt bad fort he girl. She looked really young and he didn't want the girl end like __**her.**__ Ana agreed to go Escala with him, she was desperate. Christian gave her his sweetshirt to keep her warm._

_They were in Escala after a short ride. Christian lead Ana to elevator. He looked at her again. Her clothes were dirty, she needed new ones. "This way." Once in the penthouse he lead her to kitchen and gave her a glass of water._

"_Thank you." Ana whispered._

"_How is your lip, does it hurt." He asked checking her lip._

"_Just a little."_

"_Let me call Gail," Ana looked at him with questioning eyes. "She's my housekeeper, she knows what to do in this situations." He explained and went into the staff room to find Gail._

_She was reading a book when he find her. She turned her head after hearing the opening of the door. "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She said standing up._

"_It's okay. Get your first aid kit and come to the kitchen." He said and left the room. Gail had been working him for years so she knows not to ask him any questions._

_He went back to kicthen. She was sitting where he left her, looking around. "You have beautiful house."_

"_Thank you. Gail will be here in a minute to take care of your lip, after that I want you to tell me everything that happened."_

"_Mr. Grey I didn't know you had a guest sir." Gail said._

"_Gail, this is Ana, I…" _

"_He saved my life." Ana jump into the conversation. "You saved my life." She said to Christian this time, if it he wasn't there she would be dead or raped and she was greatful that he saved her in time._

_Gail cleared her lip. Her cut didn't need any stitch. "You must be hungry." Christian said to her._

"_No, thank you for everything but I should go." Her stomach growled._

_Christian smiled. "You are hungry and you're staying at least tonight. It's late and you should rest. Why don't you take a shower, in the mean time Gail can prepare you something to eat." He said. "Come let me show you your room." He stood up, leading her._

_She couldn't protest, he was very dominant sos he followed him. She looked around the room, it was breath taking._

"_Feel free to use anything you want, there are clothes in the wardrope that you can wear. I'll be in the downstairs if you need me" She thanked him. "You can tell me everything while eating." Christian left the room._

_Ana took a long hot shower, it had been too long since she had a shower like this. The hot water runing through her body, it felt good. Tonight was really shocking. She walked in to the room with a towal and opened the wardrope. There were a lot of women clothes. 'Why so many women clothes? He didn't wear any ring, maybe he had a girlfriend.' She thought to herself._

"_I want all the information about her. I'm giving you a half an hour Welch." Christian hung up the phone. There was something with Ana. She was really like __**her**__, like thay crack whore but she was innocent._

"_Sir?" Christian turned towards Taylor. "What did you do with the man?_

"_Nothing that you should be concerned sir." Taylor said matter of factly._

"_Good." He heard footsteps. "Oh, Ana how are you feeling?" _

"_Good, thank you." She said smiling._

"_Come,your dinner is ready and it's time to tell me everything." He said._

"_Well, my mother died two years ago…"_

_**AN: I didn't expect this much of attention from this story and I'm sorry that I couldn't turn all the reviews. Enjoy your reading and thank you to all of you**___


	4. Family

Chapter Four

**Family**

Taylor parked the car. They were finally at home. discharged them little after afternoon and Ana was glad for it. Hospitals always made her sick because there were so many life in there that both makes you happy and sad at the same time. One getting a new life, other losting another life…

"Let me help you." Christian said opening the door.

"Thanks." Ana hold his hand. It was warm, like the weather. She got out of the car with Teddy. He was fast asleep. Ana looked Teddy's innocent face, he was a beauty.

"Lets get you inside, you should lie down." Christian wraped his arm around Ana.

"No, I'm okay," He cut her off.

"Ana" He said sternly. She knew that tone like the back of her hand. "I want you to lie down and rest."

"Fine but you're going to lie down with me, I missed you." She said with hope in her voice. They didn't get to sleep in eachothers arms in a very long time, and it was all because of that bitch.

They were in the foyer when Ana heard that motherly and warm voice.

" Ana welcome home." Gail said behind them.

"Thank you Gail." Ana said smiling. She was like a mother to her since she first met her.

"And this handsome man must be Teddy," She said looking the sleeping bundle in Ana's arm. "He is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you but I believe Ana needs to lie down." Christian said politely. He knew that they were friends but they all needed some rest.

"Ofcourse sir, if you need anyting I'll be in the kitchen." Gail said and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Carefull" Christian said tucking Ana to bed. He looked at the basinat one last time, Teddy was sleeping safe and sound.

"You look wonderful with him." Ana wishpered while stroking Christian's head. They were finally each other's arms. He missed her warm body.

Christian smiled. He was scared to hold him at first but after his first hold of Teddy his fears were gone. He just want to protect him and love him to death now. He in a million years wouldn't imagine loving someone this much.

"You think?" He asked grinnig like a Cheshire cat. "Hmm, it feels good to be at home, with you, with Ted. I missed you." He said nuzzling into her neck. She smell like Ana, his favorite.

"Yes it feels good." She wishpered. "When are you going back to…"

"Ana please, lets not talk about this." He didn't want to hurt her.

"Just tell me, when?" She insist.

"Tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I had to." He was really trying hard to get out of this marriage thing, and he was close to finish it. All he needed was to find the right place.

"I understand. Good night."

Ana woke to bright sunlight feeling fully rested. She looked the left side of the bed. It was empty, except there was a red rose and a note on the pillow. Ana read the note.

'_I'm sorry I had to leave early. I'll explain everything later.'_

_Love C._

She looked at the clock, ıt was still early, at least for her. She was not a morning person. She got out of the bed to look for Teddy, he was still sleeping.

"You're just like me, don't you Teddy bear? I know you hate mornings too." She smiled at his sleeping form and went downstairs for a breakfast.

"Morning Ana. What would you like for breakfast?" Gail asked smiling.

"Anything." Ana answered. She was famished.

" left early,but he said he will be at home after," Gail's words cut half with the doorbell.

"You continue, I'll open the door. " Ana ran fort he door and opened it.

"Grace"

She was in shock that she didn't even heard Teddy's crying.

* * *

_**AN: I planned this chapter to be longer than other chapters I wrote but being gone for a long time already, I didn't want to keep you waiting and I'm sorry that I won't be updating a new chapter for a while because it's my exam week and being a literature student sometimes it's hard to breathe.**_


	5. Everything

Chapter Five

**Everything**

"_Well, my mother died two years ago, and my step-father left me on the street." Her tone was deep and hurt. _

"_That's all?" He asked. _

"_Basicly,yes that's all." She had tears in her eyes, it pained her to talk about her past. _

"_Anastasia just tell me everything, I can help you. I __**want **__to help you." He stressed out. He really wanted to help her. He didn't want Ana to end up like that crack whore. This time he was going to save her._

_Ana looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath. "He was my mother's thirth husband. At first everything was great, she was happy. One day he came home drunk and said he lost his job. We didn't had much money, mom was working but she was putting all the money she earned to my college fund." Ana stop for a moment. If it wasn't Husband thirth, she might have had a chance to go to a college. "He couldn't found a job and started to drink everyday." She remembered those days clearly and she remembered how she pryed for them to end._

"_Did he do anything to you?" Christian asked in a low voice. _

"_He just," Her voice was shakey. She continued after taking a breath. "He just slapped me once." Ana remembered that night clearly. He was drunk as usual and angry so he took his anger from her._

"_That bastard! He didn't touch you again right?" Christian was angry. How could anyone dare to raise their hands to her._

"_No, he didn't. It was a one time thing." Ana yawned, she was really tired. "Sorry." She smiled._

"_Don't be sorry, it's my fault. You're tired and I'm keeping you here, you should go and sleep we can talk in the morning." He felt like dick. She was tired and he kept her there to listen her._

"_Yeah, there isn't left to say much. Mom died in a car accident. She was coming home after a long shift and some drunk guy hit her and my step father throw me out." Her voice was cold. "Good night ." She ran off to her room. It pained her. One minute her mother was alive and the other she wasn't._

"_Good night." Christian whispered to a empty room. He understood her. They share the smiler backgrounds. He felt her pain. He wanted to protect her. _

* * *

_**AN: I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for a new chapter but life got in the way and I was very depressed and didn't want to do living alone with little money didn't help either.**_


End file.
